


The wolf within us

by floweytheking



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Death, Disturbing, F/M, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Prostitution, Romance, Stripping, Thriller, Wolf among us au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweytheking/pseuds/floweytheking
Summary: Murders are happening in Fable town and its up to a certain detective to solve it





	The wolf within us

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this, there will be additional scenes added by me and will be tailored accordingly but it will follow the main plot line!!

Minghao lit his cigarette in silence as he slammed the taxi door, it was already past midnight and he was tired from working but more work came up as Toad called up reporting a problem in Tenement building, a problem he would have to handle as the only sheriff in fabletown.

It was rather ironic, to him at least, that the big bad scary wolf who gave children nightmares was the one protecting the secrecy and order of fables now but he supposed that if anyone could instill fear, it would be him. He didn’t look scary he thought so with his short unkempt blonde hair and deep brown eyes but anyone who knew who he was would be shitting their pants running away from him.

Looking at his note of the address he scribbled to make sure he was exactly where he needed to be, he double checked the address and entered the building after making sure only to see a 3 feet tall Toad looking upstairs in sick curiosity and understandable fear judging from the sounds coming from upstairs. Calling out to him Minghao said.

“ Mr. Toad? “

Swearing under his breath, he turned towards him and Minghao rolled his eyes a bit waiting for the excuses to come for not having glamour

Looking at him, Toad pleadingly said,

“ Please, Sheriff you got to understand Glamour prices are rising like crazy and do you know how much it costs to have an entire family glamored? “

He looked at Toad sympathetically and said.

“ I’m sorry I don’t make the rules here, no matter the price it is worth it … You don’t want me catching you out of Glamour again. “

Nodding to Minghao he looked disheartened and as he took another whiff of his cigarette he heard the glass crashing and a tv falling out the second story window. Swearing again, Toad quickly took this chance to change the topic and said

“ You see? This is why I called you, now are you just going to stand there or do something Minghao, This is a business establishment and I can’t have him wrecking one of my rooms. “

Nodding towards him, he decided to let it slide this time and asked

“ What got in his pants and died? “

“ I don’t know Minghao, all he does is drink “

“ When did he start? “

Smiling a bit, he said.

“ I’m not even sure if he ever stopped “

Before they could continue conversing, he heard another voice yell out and swear at the other occupant of the room it seemed from Toad’s reaction of not knowing there was someone else in the room.

Quickly heading upstairs, he ignored the arguments downstairs of him swearing at his son and him dissing on Minghao since honestly, he did not give a shit anymore about what people said about him. He was the big bad wolf what did he expect.

Going to the room of the noise, he looked at the door and considered breaking it down but decided to be civil and knocked. He waited expectantly hoping not to resort to violence, but as the door didn't open he slammed his arm on the door to knock louder to hear no answers.

Turning the knob, he opened the door to see a sight that made his blood boil, the Woodsman swore at an injured looking man with prominent soft pink hair then slapped him which just confirmed as to why he even had injuries.

Quickly running inside, he pushed him to the wall pinning him effectively and the pink haired man with the bleeding lip walked towards him and said.

“ You got something on your face “

The Woodsman looked at him annoyingly and said

“ The fuck are you talking about you stupid -- “

He spat blood on his face and that made him even angrier than before making it harder to pin him to the wall. Deciding to ask questions to ease the situation he said.

“ Alright why did you hit hi -- “

But before he could finish the sentence the woodman banged his head against his nose causing a nosebleed which Minghao definitely did not like. Wiping the blood away he looked at him as calmly as he could while he continued to provoke him.

Trying to control himself, he still felt himself feeling angrier by the minute so he decided to say something before raising his fists. He tried to control the venom in his voice but did not succeed and said

“ Woody, this is your last warning, don’t make me put you down “

That seemed to have a struck a nerve in the Woodsman as he said.

“ Put me down, what a joke, that isn’t how it went last time “

With the tension going thicker the injured man backed away slowly so he wouldn’t get involved in the fight that he could sense was coming.

Ignoring his movement, Minghao said

“ This isn't last time “

Taking that as the last call, the Woodsman raised his fist and was ready to strike but Minghao quickly pinned his arm behind his back stopping his body movement but he quickly swung his head back banging it on other’s head. Cracking his wrist, the man yelled in pain as Minghao pushed him to the sofa causing it to fall from the impact.

He approached his figure on the floor with a growl only for the Woodsman to kick the sofa causing him to stumble back a bit. Taking this chance, he stood up and pushed the sofa away, wiping the blood he got on his face and said

“ At least make this a fucking challenge “

Walking over to his shorter figure, the woodsman grabbed Minghao’s collar and raised him off the floor attempting to strangle him. Taking his weak spot though, he shoved his head up causing him to look up and took that chance to punch his neck. The woodsman dropped him on the floor and gripped his neck in pain.

Running over to him, he grabbed his arm and pinned it behind his back to shove him to the closet since the other man was still close, he tried his best not to go near him. Taking a few steps back he said

“ Back off dipship “

Ignoring the man, he grabbed the lamp and swung it at Minghao who avoided it by bending down and kicked his kneecap. The woodsman yelled in pain and taking that chance he punched him causing him to bang against the cupboard again which had been pushed away from the impact of the earlier fight.

Picking him up, Minghao shoved his arm behind his back and pushed him the sink where the drunk man picked up a knife and attempted to swing it towards the sheriff. He was quick on his feet though and dodged through his wild swings. Squatting down, he pressed his head against his stomach and pushed him to the broken bed where he proceeded to punch him using his right hand especially due to it being the superior hand.

Pushing him away from him punching more, the woodsman wiped the blood off his face and proceeded to grab his axe which made Minghao smirk a bit in sick amusement since it was the very same axe that had cut open his own stomach earlier in his life.

Swinging in blind fury, he dodged and the axe got stuck on the floor, Minghao grabbed the axe and started a battle of tug of war which he soon won and used the blunt side of the axe to hit the Woodsman twice.

Finally falling to the ground, Minghao panted in exhaustion and never felt more hatred towards fables and their long durability from injuries since any normal human would have fallen much earlier.

Wiping the blood from his nose, he turned towards the handsome man who had been watching from the sidelines and said.

“ You should probably leave “

Rolling his doe-like innocent eyes he said.

“ Listen, Sheriff, Thanks for helping me but I’m not leaving until I get what’s mine “

He raised his eyebrow and was about to ask questions until the Woodsman got up on his elbows and said with his broken jaw.

“ Yer nad gwettng shid bimch “

Not being able to handle the disrespect towards the injured man or really anyone who didn’t deserve it, he spat out.

“ Hey you better control yourself or you’ll have to wait outside. “

The pink haired man who Minghao just noticed was quite attractive, widened his eyes at the Sheriff’s unnecessary defense but nonetheless gave a small out of gratitude. Not knowing how to respond to the smile he looked away in sheer awkwardness and instead focused on the woodsman who was trying to fix his jaw and frowned because he was still fucking talking despite those injuries.

Deciding that he could not just ignore the injured man anymore, he sighed a bit and turned towards him to see him fixing his makeup and trying to cover the bruises on his face at least it seemed. Pondering which question to ask first, he decided to ask.

“ What are you doing here? “

The man did not look up from his mirror as he said

“ These lips are sealed “

Hearing the assertiveness in his tone he knew that topic was over so he asked another question.

“ This is a typical question that I hate to ask but what happened here “

The man sighed as he closed his compact case and said.

“ Look this is just the start of a shitty night for me… I just need the money he owes me then I will be on my way and we will never have to meet again under these kind of circumstances “

“ That didn’t answer my question “

“ A misunderstanding occurred and well you saw the best bits yourself… you were in them yourself actually. “

Minghao couldn’t help the small twitch on his lips for his attitude and said.

“ Why was he hitting you “

“ You should ask him that sheriff “

“ I asked you not him “

He looked taken aback a bit and responded saying.

“ Well… he asked if I knew him and when I said I didn’t he started to beat me up… that’s it “

Before he could ask any more questions the woodsman started to speak up again.

“ I wad da une who cwqat dis fucdger oben… I savved liddle reeed raiding huud… fuelled dim wid cones… dis monster and threw him to the river… That’s who I am, YOU FUCKING BITCH “

Finally testing his last bit of patience Minghao said.

“ What did I say... I said be nice or you wait OUTSIDE. “

Taking that chance, he ran towards him and threw him out the window but Woodsman grabbed him too causing them both to fall and he felt himself blackout a bit as he heard crashes and a painful impact on what appeared to be a car.

Opening his eyes he groaned a bit and swore under his breath as he moved on top of the shattered car. He felt tired and just flopped back on the car again after making sure the woodsman was on the floor unmoving.

Hearing rushed sounds, he looked to the side to see Toad and greeted him while he just mumbled about how that was his car. Making snide remarks while Minghao remained on the car he said.

“ Why don’t I get a pillow for you while you lay on my shattered car Minghao “

“ Get off the streets Toad you look like a literal toad “

“ Oh I’m sorry toad, no no I’ll pay for it toad but no… Why don’t you apologize a bit once in your life sheriff but you can’t fucking can, can you? You just always have to be the .big. bad. wolf. “

He went silent for a moment thinking carefully and said.

“ Some things are more important than your car “

Toad looked to the side instead of answering back and said.

“ Well at least you’re not fucking dead “

Minghao looked up in exasperation already exhausted and saw the one sight he did not want to see at the moment which was the Woodsman angry as ever. He dragged Minghao off the car by his leg and slammed him to the nearest wall as he strangled him as hard as he could. He strangled back just as hard but he could feel himself losing.

Suddenly feeling power out of the urge to survive and anger, he felt his eyes turn yellow and the beast inside him awaken as his teeth grew sharper. Feeling the strength come back to him he was ready to kill, but then someone swung the axe at the strangler which may have been a merciful act from what Minghao was planning to do.

As the body fell, he was surprised to see the man he had left upstairs panting and staring at him with worry. Shaking his head to make sure he was alright and the wolf within him was controlled he looked towards the woodsman and so did the other man.

Feeling anger at him for causing not only trouble for him but to the sheriff, he kicked the axe in his head as he tried to move away. Finally unmoving and not talking, he checked his pockets for what Minghao suspected for money and rubbing the nape of his neck, he said.

“ Thanks “

Looking up, the pretty man smiled and said.

“ Don't mention it… But… your eyes and your teeth… were they supposed to be like that? “

“ Not if I can avoid it “

Finding nothing in the Woodsman, he swore in anger and kicked his body repeatedly. The other party watched in amusement and said.

“ You know he’s not going to feel that with that axe you jammed into his head “

Pushing his head back as he laughed at his comment he said.

“ It's more for me really “

Swearing more, he stepped on the axe in his head and as much as Minghao wanted to see that, an innocent civilian shouldn’t be getting his hands dirty.

“ That’s my job not yours “

Smiling at the sentiment he said.

“ It's a good thing fables are hard to kill I suppose “

Walking away from him, the mysterious man rummaged through his bag whilst Minghao took the time to remove the axe from his head. Successfully pulling it out, he left it on the sidewalk and turned towards the man to see him attempting to light his cigarette to no prevail and swearing in anger.

He found himself drawn to him as he watched the pretty man closely, he did not know why but he knew it was not because of just sheer visual appealingness. Deciding to figure out why he caught up with him to light up his cigarette using his own lighter.

Taking a whiff of smoke he thanked him and gave a small smile. His smile was short lived though when Minghao asked.

“ Who are you working for “

He frowned at the question as if saying he could have asked anything except that and said

“ These lips are sealed sorry “

As he looked at him trying to figure out what was going on and remembering that he even said those exact words before, the mysterious man turned towards him and smiled a bit and gestured towards the red ribbon on his neck.

“ Hey you like my ribbon? “

“ It’s beautiful... but I can’t help you if you don’t answer my questions “

Looking disheartened as his attempt at distracting didn’t work he said.

“ I’m answering the best I can sheriff… trust me on that “

Deciding to voice out his thoughts, the thoughts that he himself didn’t understand he said.

“ I feel like we’ve met before “

“ We’ve all met each other one way or another… we’re all connected but shit happens I guess “

Suddenly the man pointed towards the woodsman or at least where he was supposed to be except they only saw blood. Minghao sighed and was about to go chase him only to be stopped by the other man as he quickly grabbed his wrist.

“ Stop, let's not make this into a bigger fuss “

Minghao may be the big bad wolf but he had his own ethics too and said

“ He hit you “

Not being able to handle it, the man let out a small laugh and said

“ i axed his head I think we’re even plus he doesn’t have money so… “

“ Maybe I should be arresting you “

Minghao looked at where he was still loosely holding his wrist and the man quickly let go. Deciding to disapparate the tense air he asked.

“ How much did he owe you”

“ A hundred “

“ isn’t it bad for you to turn up empty handed “

Smiling at his kind gesture he said.

“ I’ll be fine.

Minghao following his ethics again took out his wallet and took out as much cash as he could afford to give and gave it to the man.

“ Its forty… better than nothing “

He looked shocked for a moment but took it whilst smiling, thanking him again. Putting it in his pocket, he asked.

“ Are you going home now “

“ I have to drop off what I even have first “

Sighing a bit, he ruffled his soft hair and said.

“ Meet me at my office then “

“ It’s late sheriff, I’ll just swing by your house “

Taken aback a bit he asked

“ How do you know where I live “

“ You live in the smallest apartment in the woodlands, everyone knows that “

“ Well then “

Laughing, he said.

“ You should clean up, you look like shit and I mean that in full offense… some of these look pretty bad “

The man touched a few of his cuts and looked into his eyes with concern but remembering what kind of situation this was, he quickly retracted his hand and said with a smile.

“ Sorry… I can’t seem to control my hands around you and honestly, you should be flattered “

Minghao did not know how to respond to his second comment and felt himself blush a bit so he opted to clear his throat and said.

“ Well then “

Laughing at his awkwardness and his own, the man suddenly said.

“ Hey, I need to tell you something “

Curious at what more he could possibly say, he asked

“ What? “

Suddenly leaning closer to his ear, Minghao froze as he whispered

“ You’re not as bad as everyone says you are “

Kissing his cheek, he stepped back and moved to walk past him. With his slim back facing him, he used his two fingers to wave to him and said.

“ I’ll see you around… wolf “

Looking at his retreating figure until it completely disappeared, he had an odd sense of dread about this situation but he decided not to jinx it and took out a cigarette from his pocket. Still feeling the warmth of the kiss, he lit the cigarette and closed his eyes as he took a whiff in the cold quiet night.


End file.
